Kokology
Kokology is the study of kokoro which in Japanese means "mind" or "spirit". The series of Kokology books were created by Tadahiko Nagao and Isamu Saito, a professor at Rissho and Waseda Universities in Japan and an author of a number of bestselling books regarding psychology and relationships. The main focus is the analysis of the deep psyche. Using theories from Freud and Jung. Kokology Questions typically are "guided" Day Dreams or Submodalities The design phase Very little is known about the design of kokology questions. It is possible that they begin as a set of direct plain english questions which are encoded by a "revese lookup" of dream interpretation and archetype theory targeting a specific mordalitie cluster in an Nth dimensional Structural model of the mind containing applicable axis`s see TenthDimension for an idea of how to picture this The narration phase While there are slight variations from person to person, the game begins by asking another person to imagine a scene or situation. The game then follows by asking the person questions about the scene. Once the scene is completely described the interpretation phase begins The interpretation phase Once the narrator has an understanding of the scene described, he or she may (or, as "Secrets of the Cube" suggests, may not) assist the player in interpreting the scene. The general interpretation is often as follows (however, the player should not take these interpretations as gospel, as there are many individual possibilities; encourage the player to "go with your gut"): the interpreter may expand on the general meaning of the relationships between the responses. with elements of dream interpretation and archetype theory used to interpret the content this can be followed with a new narration phase. Common useage Kokology has seen wide spread testing by pick up artists from the usenet group MASF also Isamu Saito`s psychology work mainly relates to relationship psychology The books present a series of psychological and hypotheticalsKokology blog that are designed to reveal one's hidden attitudes about sex, family, love, work, and other elements of one's life. It is essentially a of self-discovery that can provide interesting, and often hilarious insight by answering questions to seemingly innocent topics. The books were published in 1998 in Japan and became a Japanese bestselling phenomenon. The books were translated became available in the U.S. in 2000. The television Series ran on Saturdays it was only aired in one city broadcast time 22:00 to 22:54 (54 minutes) Broadcasting from 1991 April 20 to 1992 March 21 Country: Japan Broadcasting Yomiuri Television Production Department IVS TV Production Actors George Tokoro Yamaguti Mie Inferior soul Izumiya Shigeru Miwa Akihiro More In 1998 it was broadcast nationaly for the first time NTV 4 more "Special programs" were shown from Spring 1998 The video Game Soreike Kokology Soreike Kokology 2 Released in 1992 and 1993 by "Tecmo" with english and japanese releases for MAMEromhustler Sony_Playstation and Sega-AM2 the game is considered "rare" among collectors Game background and culture Kokologys origins are unknown, although some say it is of Greek, Turkish, or Sufi origins. The more modern useage has its roots in japan Scientific point of view Kokology is akin to a projective personality test with elements of dream interpretation and archetype theory used to interpret the content. It has no scientific support and suffers from the same biases of these methods. See also * The_Cube_(game) References Category:Popular psychology Category:Kokology